Sexta temporada de Elementary
|elencorec= |episodios=21Elementary - Season 6 - Episode Order Extended |anterior=Quinta temporada }} La sexta temporada de Elementary se anunció el 13 de mayo de 2017, a traves de la red social Twitter: "Damas y caballeros, estamos encantados de anunciar que Elementary ha sido oficialmente renovada para una sexta temporada".Ladies and Gentlemen, we are THRILLED to announce that Elementary has officially been picked up for Season Six! #Elementary #CBS vía Twitter de ElementaryStaff El miércoles 17 de mayo se informó que la misma tendría 13 episodios y se estrenaría en la "mid-season" (mitad de temporada) de 2018,Code Black and Elementary - New seasons to be 13 episodes via SpoilerTV aunque finalmente la cadena pidió más episodios, hasta un total de 21. Se estrenará el 30 de abril de 2018, pasando de este modo a la noche de los lunes. Argumento Novedades * La temporada contará con 21 episodios, no 24 como ha sido habitual en temporadas anteriores. CBS no sacado información oficial de que esto signifique que sea su última temporada. Al respecto de lo cual, se ha dicho que el número podría aumentar, especialmente si uno de los nuevos dramas de la red del Ojo fracasa. "Siempre existe la posibilidad de que podammos (regresar) antes", confirmó Robert Doherty. "Si lo hiciéramos, es lógico que se puedan pedir episodios adicionales. Estamos en modo "esperar y ver" en este momento". Hay otra commplicación: "Esta podría ser nuestra última temporada. No estamos seguros aún. Queremos hacer todo lo posible para que sea la últimma temporada. Pero veremos dónde estamos dentro de unos meses".Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on The Flash, Grey's Anatomy, This Is Us, Scandal, Supernatural, Lucifer, Chi Fire and More via TV Line * Se ha hablado de lo que supondrá el diagnóstico de Sherlock tras el endseason de la quinta temporada: "No será fácil para Sherlock en muchos frentes. Va a generar algunos problemas, tanto personales como profesionales", en palabras de Robert Doherty. "Para empezar, Sherlock cometió un error cuando decidió ocultar su estado a Joan. Tendrá mucho que explicar y mucho que compensar. También encontrará su régimen de sobriedad "compitiendo" con un régimen diseñado para tratar su diagnóstico. Habrá momentos en que se preguntará si puede enfrentarse un problema sin sucumbir al otro. Y, por supuesto, tendra un impacto en su trabajo. Sherlock está acostumbrado a ser el mejor detective de Nueva York, si no en el planeta. Pero el trabajo no le será tan fácil cuando comience la nueva temporada. Al menos no al principio. Mientras tanto, tendrá que comprometerse con su salud y su asociada de maneras que serán un desafío para él ". Ante las sospechas sobre que Sherlock tenga un tumor cerebral, Rob Doherthy comentó: "¡No es lo que estoy diciendo! ... Basta con decir que Sherlock tendrá mucho más con lo que lidiar. Trabajar como detective está a punto de complicarse mucho más para él, la vida en general, en the Brownstone, se hará más complicada para él y Joan".Matt's Inside Line: Scoop on Arrow, Lucifer, Flash, Supernatural, Gotham, #OneChicago, Elementary and More via TVLine * También se ha hablado sobre el trato de Joan con Halcon Zelaya: "Puede llegar a lamentar hacer un trato con el diablo. Sobre el papel, parece que los negocios de Joan con Julio 'Halcon' Zelaya han concluído. Él le dio pruebas con las que sería ella capaz de llevar al asesino de su hermana a la justicia, pero Halcon puede no verlo como Joan lo ve. Puede pensar que le debe un favor, no al revés. Los líderes de pandillas son graciosos de esa manera.Spoiler Room: Scoop on Pretty Little Liars, Arrow, Chicago Fire, and more via Entertainment Weekly *Un nuevo miembro de une al reparto regular: Desmond Harrington, quien interpretará a Michael, un adicto en recuperación que encontró la inspiración para mantenerse sobrio en las palabras de Sherlock en las reuniones del pasado. Michael ahora se ofrece a devolverle el favor y apoyar al detective.Elementary - Season 6 - Desmond Harrington Joins Cast as Series Regularvia SpoilerTV Se ha declarado que, al menos en el principio, ser un oído amistoso para Sherlock, quien va a pasar por mucho. Michael es alguien que está en recuperación y alguien que quiere ser útil. Pero como sucede con mucha frecuencia, cuanto más profundicemos en la temporada, veremos que hay un poco más de Michael de lo que parece. * Sobre el regreso de Natalie Dormer como Jamie Moriarty, nuevamente Robert Doherty declaró que "estamos trabajando duro para ver una vieja amiga volver al programa", antes de confirmar que efectivamente, se trataba de ella.Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on X-Files, Riverdale, Supergirl, Supernatural, Chuck, NCIS, Elementary and More via TVLine * Sobre Joan Watson, Doherty ha declarado que al principio de la temporada "perderá a alguien que estuvo muy cerca de ella en algún momento, y aprenderá que esta persona hizo algunas evaluaciones con respecto a las decisiones que Joan ha tomado como profesional. Le dará motivos para mirar dichas decidiones tomadas y las que vienen a ella: ¿podría ser una persona más completa si no estuviera en sociedad con Sherlock Holmes?"Matt's Inside Line: Scoop on Blindspot, Once, Arrow, The Originals, Elementary, Supernatural, Blue Bloods and More vía TVLine * John Noble, quien encarna a Morland Holmes, anunció en su cuenta de twitter que estaba en Nueva York. Se infiere que aparecerá en al menos un episodio de la temporada. ''"Back in Manhattan with Johnny Lee Miller. Lucy Liu directing. The best" ''tuiteó.Twitter - @thejohnnoble: "Back in Manhattan with Johnny Lee Miller. Lucy Liu directing. The best" Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes. *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson. *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson. *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell. *Desmond Harrington como Michael. Nuevos personajes Personajes recurrentes *Natalie Dormer como Jamie Moriarty. *John Noble como Morland Holmes. Estrellas invitadas Episodios Producción El rodaje empezó el 18 de julio de 2017.Huzzah! Tomorrow is Day 1 of shooting #Elementary Season 6! "Excellent! I cried. "Elementary," said he.” via @ELEMENTARYStaff en TwitterAnd it’s here! First Day of principal photography for Season 6!!! #Elementary #SpaghettiIsAlwaysWelcome #Noodlesingeneral #don’ttweethungry vía @ELEMENTARYStaff en Twitter El 29 de noviembre de 2017, CBS solicitó la ampliación de episodios de 13 a 21. Recepción y Audiencia Datos de interés Estreno internacional *Estados Unidos - 30 de abril de 2018 *Canadá - *España - *Latinoamérica - Referencias en:Elementary: Season Six de:Elementary (Staffel 6) Categoría:Elementary